Trinity
| birth_place = Long Island, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = New York City | trainer = Chris Bassett Chris Divine Joel Maximo Jose Maximo Mikey Whipwreck | debut = September 2002 | retired = 2007 }} Stephanie Finochio (December 1, 1971) is an Italian American stuntwoman and retired professional wrestler and valet better known by her ring name Trinity. She is best known for her work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment. Career Finochio has done stunt work for such movies as Daredevil (2003), Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), Swimfan (2002), and School of Rock (2003). Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Finochio worked with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, as well as many other promotions on the independent circuit. Finochio was first paired with Kid Kash, after the two feuded (including a notably violent match between the two on April 27, 2003), as a valet and occasionally tag team partner. She was used as an equalizer for the likes of Desire, Alexis Laree, and Traci Brooks. After Kash departed for the WWE, Finochio formed "The New York Connection" (The NYC) with Glenn Gilbertti, Vito LoGrasso, and Johnny Swinger. Trinity defeated Desire on the June 23 Pay-Per-View in a stretcher match with assistance from Lograsso. At the 2004 Victory Road pay-per-view, Finochio downed Jacqueline Moore in an open challenge. After the NYC disbanded, Finochio entered into an angle with Brooks and TNA's Director of Authority Dusty Rhodes, over the position of Rhodes' personal assistant. Brooks eventually won the job after her team of The Disciples of Destruction defeated Trinity's Phi Delta Slam at the 2005 Destination X. Trinity then became the manager of Michael Shane, and again feuded with Brooks, as she had become the manager of Chris Sabin. The two ladies were the only on-screen female talent at the time. At the 2005 Lockdown pay-per-view, Finochio executed a Moonsault from the top of a cage onto several compeititors during an Xscape match. At Hard Justice, Trinity and Shane defeated Brooks and Sabin after Brooks turned on Sabin and Shane turned on Trinity. Finochio then left TNA, and rumors began to circulate that she was heading to the WWE. On March 17, 2013, Trinity returned to TNA as a heel at the Knockouts Knockdown pay-per-view that aired on September 6, 2013. At the PPV, the evil Trinity competed in a losing effort to ODB. World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling Finochio started receiving try-out matches with World Wrestling Entertainment in Ohio Valley Wrestling in 2005. She debuted November 9 at a show in Louisville, Kentucky. She appeared in the WWE with fellow female wrestler Talia at the Heat tapings on January 2, 2006. The two were spotted on WWE Kiss Cam with The Heart Throbs. Ten days later, Stephanie signed a developmental contract with WWE. At the March 18, 2006 OVW TV tapings, Trinity served as special referee for the Beth Phoenix vs Shelly Martinez match. After the match, Trinity started arguing with Beth. On April 1, Trinity defeated Sosay via submission, and was immediately attacked by Phoenix following the conclusion of the bout. Trinity lost a match to Beth Phoenix and was written out of OVW storylines for some time. During this stretch, it was reported that she would be moving to SmackDown! to manage Orlando Jordan. That idea was nixed and Jordan was released. ECW brand Trinity would later go on to join the revived ECW brand on June 13, 2006 where she debuted as the manager for the Full Blooded Italians (this would earn her the nickname "The Full-Bodied Italian"). Trinity suffered a minor knee injury during an ECW house show. She participated in a Bikini Contest with contestants Kelly Kelly and ECW veteran Francine. After a three-way catfight broke out, Trinity executed her Fall From Grace finisher to the outside of the ring and missed the two competitors. Days later, she underwent surgery to repair her knee and was told she will be out of action for six to eight weeks. She returned to ECW television on the September 19, 2006 edition of ECW on Sci Fi when she appeared backstage greeting Queen Sharmell. On October 31, 2006 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, Trinity won the first ever ECW Diva Halloween Costume Contest, beating Kelly Kelly and Ariel. Trinity's costume was simply a piece of caution tape covering her breasts. She would then start competing at ECW Houseshows in a losing effort against ECW veteran Jazz. She later teamed up with fellow ECW Diva Kelly Kelly to face SmackDown! Divas Jillian Hall and Michelle McCool at house shows. Trinity would then beging to appear on television as a lumberjill as she appeared as a face in a tournament qualifying match for the WWE Women's Championship by siding with Torrie Wilson as she was defeated by Melina. Four weeks later at Cyber Sunday, Trinity turned heel by siding with Lita as she defeated Mickie James in the tournament final. However, throughout November and December, she would appear on to manage the F.B.I. in tag team matches. In January 2007, F.B.I. member Tony Mamaluke was released from WWE along with several other wrestlers. Trinity would not appear on WWE television for over three months. Her final appearance was at WrestleMania 23, participating as a heel lumberjill in the WWE Women's Championship match between then-champion Melina and Ashley. Trinity was later released from her WWE contract on June 22, 2007. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fall From Grace'' (Moonsault) (Sometimes to opponents outside of ring) **Standing shooting star press *'Signature moves' **Dragon suplex **Hurricanrana, sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Northern lights suplex **Spinning crescent kick **Springboard crossbody **Standing moonsault **Tiger feint kick *'Managers' **Kid Kash **Glenn Gilberti **Johnny Swinger *'Wrestlers managed' **Chris Divine **The Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido, Tony Mamaluke, and Big Vito) **Glenn Gilbertti **Kid Kash **Phi Delta Slam (Bruno Sassi and Big Tilly) **Chris Sabin **Quiet Storm **A.J. Styles **Johnny Swinger / Johnny Parisi *'Nicknames' **"The Italian Goddess of Wrestling" **"The New York Knockout" **"The Full-Bodied Italian" *'Entrance themes' **"Dodging Bullets" by Goldy Locks (TNA) **"Funk With" (TNA) **"Sad But True" by Metallica (OVW) **"Feelin Ya (Instrumental)" (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'CyberSpace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Women's Championship (1 time) *'NWA Shockwave' **NWA Shockwave Women's Championship (1 time) Filmography *Stunts **''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) **''Awake'' (2007) **''The Bourne Ultimatum'' (2007) **''Coalition'' (2004) **''Taxi'' (2004) **''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) **''Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'' (2004) **''School of Rock'' (2003) **''Sex and the City'' (2003) **''Daredevil'' (2003) **''Swimfan'' (2002) **''Pollock'' (2000) **''Jesus' Son'' (1999) **''A Murder of Crows'' (1999) **''Oz'' (1997–2003) See also *Trinity's event history External links *Trinity profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Official website *Official fansite *G.L.O.R.Y. Biography *Online World Of Wrestling Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Gateway Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1971 births Category:2002 debuts Category:2007 retirements Category:New York wrestlers Category:Living people